Pokemon Deconstructed
by thatauthurinthecorner
Summary: My spin on the idea of novelizing B/W, with my own takes on all the characters. Please R &R! The first few chapters are rushed, bare with me as they're just for setup. T for elbow room/occasional language/drug references.
1. Chapter 1

A sudden noise woke Black up from his dreams, prompting him to get up and yawn.  
"Crudcrudcrudcrud!"  
Bianca's voice snapped him out of his drowziness.  
"What the-!? Bianca!?"  
If there was one thing that served as his older sister's Achilles Heel it was punctuality. Watching her dash about like a headless chicken in her PJ's was amusing enough he burst out laughing.  
"This isn't funny! I'm finally getting a job and now I've got ten minutes to do _everything!_"  
Black thought it was pretty funny. She had hurriedly thrown somne waffles in the toaster while also trying to rush her teeth.  
"Just skip taking a shower. These people are from the city; if they can tell the difference it's because they have really nice air conditioning."  
She spat in the sink and gave him an annoyed look.  
"Get dressed or stay where they can't see you!"  
He was wearing clothes, of course-his pajamas. You sick people. Anyway, he was interested in meeting them, so he threw on his nicestt outfit and donned a hat. He was finally getting a pokemon! That is, if he could con his sister's employer into giving him his. He looked at himself in the mirror and smirked.  
"All right, now I can go see the world! Just gotta think about what I say..."  
He walked downstairs and grabbed his backpack.  
"We're meeting them in Route 1, right!?"  
Bianca ran down.  
"Actually, I am. You stay here."  
She sent out her Pignite.  
"Come to think of it, I never did name you. Nevertheless, let's go!"  
She dashed off, prompting a sigh from Black.  
"Well, this is going to be difficult..."  
He smiled.  
"Granted, I do love a challenge."


	2. Chapter One: Cheren and White

Bianca and her Pignite ran through the fields in front of their house at a breakneck pace.  
"We can't afford to be late!"  
Cried Bianca, holding her hat in place as they bounded along, looking around for a sign of a car. In order to properly explain, I shall have to go back about an hour.

"Yes, but do I have to come?!"  
Cheren gave her an annoyed look  
"You really want to make dad angry when you're about to be in the car with him for an hour?"  
She sighed.  
"I guess you have a point...oh well, nothing I can do,"  
She mumbled before looking up.  
"So we're meeting your bodyguard today?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh come on, do you really need to call her that?"  
She asked in a sort of playful voice that she used on occasion. Cheren, annoyed, turned around.  
"Just...no."  
She chuckled.  
"Oh well then."  
A short while later both were in the family car.  
White, impatient and with a fleeting attention span, however, got anxious after about five minutes, twitching randomly as she loooked out the window. Soon they were in Accumula. Getting out of the car, their father beckoned for them to follow. White reluctantly did.  
"So we wai-"  
"No, we agreed to meet them halfway there."  
White froze for a second and had an annoyed face.  
"What? We have to _walk_ that far!?"  
An angry look from her brother shut her mouth. The two walked down the large field, which was littered with the occasional tree and a lot of shrubbery.  
White looked around.  
"Why did we have to meet them here!?"  
"Because there aren't any roads this far out, and they were kkind enough to meet us here rather than making us walk all the way there."  
White was even more annoyed.  
"Seriously? _How are they being polite? You're giving her a job and an excuse to leave this dump"_  
An angry death glare from Cheren silenced her.  
"I wished to make sure we didn't make them wait so I scheduled it ten minutes early. We still got here early,"  
He concluded, tightening his tie. White sighed and took a nap on her back. Cheren sighed, appreciating the quiet. Soon he saw Bianca running up the hill. Soon she came upon the two, stopping to pant.  
"I'm sorry...I'm late...I overslept..."  
She stood all the way up, no longer looking so flustered.  
Cheren nodded, waking White with a slight kick to the head.  
"Wake up, you can leave,"  
She got up, holding her head.  
"Ah man that hurt."  
She ran off, leaving Bianca looking surprised.  
"Wait, she's not coming?"  
Cheren shook his head.  
"No."  
Bianca chuckled.  
"I guess I can afford to give Black one, then."  
Next Bianca walked him home, gave him a tour of her hometown, and retrieved the other two pokemon.  
"Black always wanted a Samurott, and you don't seem to care, so here you go,"  
She handed Black the pokeball with Oshawott,  
"And this is yours."  
She handed Cheren the one with Snivy.


End file.
